A series of tests of reproductive endocrine function are being carried out on male volunteers in the Baltimore Longitudinl Study on Aging. Cross sectional and longitudinal data have been obtained which deal with testosterone and estrogen levels in plasma. Pituitary function with LHRH and plasma pituitary gonadotrophins is being assessed. Level of sexual activity is being related to the hormone assays.